Unwanted
by blooperay
Summary: Lily Evans is the good girl. Head girl at Hogwarts, at the top of her classes, but when a classmate tries to get close, she blocks him out! Why? Because she DESPISES him! What will happen when she starts to have feelings for another Marauder? J/L FIC, R+R
1. PrologueChapter 1

My first a/n! [ a/n: ok, this is my first attempt at a fic, so flame all you want cuz I know it sucks! well. the setting is at Lily's house and a week away from her seventh year, this will be a L/J fic. so enjoy my bad writing :P (btw, I'm assuming everyone knows about Hogwarts and etc. )]  
  
"dialogue" 'thinking actions'  
  
Unwanted By: me  
  
[Disclaimer: Come on, do you really think I created Harry Potter and all his fictional friends? If you do, then I think you need medical attention. Plot, Jennifer, and Ariana are mine mine mine!]  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
The name every girl was jealous of.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
The girl with a body that every Witch Weekly model would kill for.  
  
Lily Evans  
  
The girl with her gorgeous emerald eyes that every boy would want to look into.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
The name every boy wanted to date.  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
Little "miss perfect".  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
The girl who made Head Girl this year and was prefect last year.  
  
"Lily!" "Lily! Get your fat arse down here! Mum says you have to leave soon!"  
  
A petite looking girl came running down the elegant staircase in her small, yet large enough manor. Out from the door came a bobbing high ponytail of deep, flaming red hair. Tiny tendrils of stray hair curled ever-so-slightly at the base of her neck.  
  
"I'm coming Petunia!" said a seventeen-year-old Lily Evans. 'Bitch' Lily thought. She wondered how she was ever stuck with a pompous and snotty sister like Petunia. With green emerald eyes deep enough to drown a person in thought, Lily headed out to her muggle car with her mother to Diagon Alley to purchase her school supplies.  
  
Since the Leaky Cauldron was about forty miles from her home, she propped her arm against the window awhile, deep in thought, of all the fun and adventurous things she could do in her final and best year at Hogwarts. Soon after their departure, the swirling scenery outside the window caused Lily to fall into a deep slumber.  
  
"Honey, wake up. We're here."  
  
Lily awoke to the sweet and gentle voice of her mother. Slowly getting out of the car, Lily went inside the Leaky Cauldron to the doorway to Diagon Alley. She took her wand out and tapped on the various bricks and a small opening formed.  
  
She and her mother passed by Honeydukes and decided they would meet here in a few hours. Lily was to meet her two best friends from school.  
  
"Oh my God! Lily! Over here!"  
  
A brunette haired girl with chocolate brown eyes waved to Lily from a corner table the Three Broomsticks. She had on a white blouse with muggle jeans and wore a jean jacket. Her hair was also tied up in a high ponytail because of the warm weather.  
  
"It's been too long Lily! I haven't seen you all summer! And you even promised to owl me!" said Lily's best friend, Ariana Johnson.  
  
"Sorry, Ari, I just didn't have as much time as I thought!" said Lily. "So how long have you been waiting here?"  
  
"Oh, just about half hour, I'm still waiting for Jen."  
  
Just then, a beautiful young girl of seventeen waved to Ariana and Lily from the door of the Three Broomsticks. Like Lily, she was about 5' 4" and had light blue eyes to match her blonde hair with light brown highlights making her hair look dirty blonde. She had on a blue muggle sleeveless shirt with a jean skirt and black sandals to complete her look. Her makeup was done perfectly, (like always) and her stunning well manicured nails painted a lovely shade of pale blue.  
  
Lily, Jennifer and Ariana were all considered to be in the "popular" group at Hogwarts. But the three of them were the closest among their other friends. You could say they belong to the "slut and bitches group" but they technically weren't "those" kind of people.  
  
"Guess what!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"OK, I give up. Tell us! You know we hate those 'guess what' games." Jen said, while rolling her eyes annoyingly.  
  
"I'm Head Girl!" "Are you serious? Congrats!" said Ariana. "Hmm. I wonder who's Head Boy."  
  
"I dunno yet. Probably Malfoy. He's good at every subject. It's getting damn near impossible to beat him in every class!" exclaimed Jennifer. She muttered to herself, "bloody git."  
  
"Well, we just have to find out like everyone else," said Lily. "Let's get some butterbeer while we catch up!"  
  
After about forty-five minutes or so and two tankards of butterbeer later, they decided to look for their school supplies and Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions was their first stop. Just as they we're heading out, out came a dark figure, tumbling from the Three Broomsticks' fireplace and knocked over Lily. Lily came down harshly with a scream while her friends tried to get the attacker off.  
  
Just when Lily was about to swear at the person for not watching where he was going, she looked up so her emerald eyes met dark brown ones.  
  
[ a/n: ok, done with prologue/chapter 1. ehh. it was ok, but I'll see how many bad reviews I get to see if I would continue. I'm very pessimistic, I'm hoping for the worst. LoL :P any suggestions are welcome and if you want my AIM sn or email addy, just ask for it when you review. Well buhbye for now! *crosses fingers* ] 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: okie dokie… since i'm bored again and my friend keeps pestering me to continue (which I was *this* close to abandoning) i've written the next chapter. bleh 

ok… about the whole Three Broomsticks and Honeydukes in Hogsmeade, i'm gonna make everyone's life easier by saying that there _was_ a Honeydukes and Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley. So there are actually 2… I know… strange (franchising!)  I guess I could always change the places in the first chapter… but I don't feel like it right now (LoL) Chapter 2 

Having the wind knocked out of you wasn't fun at all, especially with a huge body crumpling you. Just as Lily was going to lash out some sort of combination of horrendous words, she looked up into a somewhat dirty face. 

Both Lily and the "attacker" were covered in black ash soot, courtesy of the Floo network. 

'Potter' Lily thought. 

What did she think of good ol' James Potter? Well, her friends knew better than to ask what was Lily's opinion on the cutest, smartest, most charming, comedic, Gryffindor Quidditch captain of all time. What could you say? Jennifer and Ariana were your typical two girls: they were two boy-crazy girls, looking for the perfect guy based on superficiality. 

Back to the point, Lily despised guys like James. She thought the Marauders were nothing but fake, undeserved fame. She always thought they had it easy, always trying to pull their stupid pranks on the Slytherins, especially Snape and Malfoy. They had to make a scene wherever they were going, breaking every girls heart by ignoring or dumping them after a few measly weeks, claiming "our relationship hasn't worked as well as I thought it would." Ha! For all Lily knew, they probably had a time limit on how long they were allowed to date a girl. But soon enough the girls would forgive them and return to dreaming about one (or more) of them. Lily hated the fact that these girls would even kiss and worship the ground the Marauders walked on. Lily wouldn't be surprised at all.

Now there was James. James, James, James. She thought of him as the stupidest in the group. Scratch that. Peter was. [a/n: sorry if i'm being mean to all those Peter fans… I don't like him a lot, so he's not gonna be really active] Lily thought of Peter as the tag-along. He never seemed to have as much enthusiasm in playing pranks on the Slytherins. Then Sirius. What could she say about Sirius? Lily had to admit he was the best looking out of all of them. Nice black hair to match his serene cool eyes. Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team for a few years helped him a lot. I guess you could say he was the fearless leader of the Marauders. His devious mind could concoct a diabolical plan in minutes. He even had all the right "connections" to help with the magic. Next up was Remus. Ah, sweet Remus. Lily never disliked him; she even befriended him in their first year at Hogwarts. She never understood how sweet a person like Remus would hang out with a couple of pranksters. They always kept their relationship mutual, never having feelings for each other and would help one another in homework. That's how Lily liked it. 

Last but not least, there was James. For Lily to describe him, it would fill up a 1000-page novel with the title: "101 Ways I Hate James Potter." James was just… James! His freaky looking lop-sided grin was enough to scare the shit out of anyone, and "anyone" being Lily. His disheveled hair screamed for attention, "Comb me! Comb me!" Lily could not understand how more than half the female population at Hogwarts was love-sick with James Potter and would be so nervous if he even stole a glance their way. Wherever Lily would go, she would hear James this and James that. She was sick of it and she thought it was about time someone said something about it. She kept on rambling in her mind of how disgusting James was, not to mention heavy. 

Lily finally snapped out of her mini-reverie. "GET OFF ME POTTER!"

"I'm really sorry… err… what's your name?" asked James.

"Are you _that_ dense? I guess this proves what an airhead you are, not even knowing what the name of this year's Head Girl."

"You're Head Girl?! Are you in Gryffindor?"

"I can't believe it. You really don't recognize me … since I've been prefect for Gryffindor for the past few years! Arghh! Talking to you is senseless. Good day." Lily couldn't believe it! Not like she cared if he didn't know her name. 

"Come on Jen, Ari, let's go to Madame Malkin's." said Lily. 

Lily walked out, a little stressed and Jennifer and Ariana followed suit. 

"Who was that, Sir?" asked James.

Sirius said, "Come on, James! I have to agree with her, are you _that_ forgetful in your head? Prefect meetings… fan of Quidditch… always hanging with Lana and her group of friends… ring any bells?"

"Not that I know of." James walked over to table where Remus and Peter had been sitting, watching the mishap between him and Lily with amusement in their eyes. 

"So who is she?" asked James, once again.

"Don't you know her? You worked with her last year. Or maybe she never made any effort to talk to her cuz she tried to avoid you at all costs." With that said, Sirius snickered. "I think her talent is amazing."

James started thinking intently on the girl he landed on top of. Who was she? He swore he never seen her around Hogwarts. And Sirius claims that she was a prefect last year. 'Damn' he thought. 'Is my mind rotting already?' 

Sirius evidently noticed James wasn't listening to their conversation, so he waved his hand in front of James while he stared out the window, where Lily and her friends walked off to. 

"Earth to James. Come in…" said Sirius. 

He got it! Her name was something like Leanne. Or maybe it was Liana. No, that sounded more like her friend's name. L something… was it a flower? Or maybe it was… Rose? Wait… Narcissa. Nope, that was the name of that hot Slytherin girl. How about Petunia? That name sounded kind of gross for someone with beauty like hers. Stumped, James decided to tune back in to Sirius' babbling. 

"H-e-l-l-o James… Don't you want to know the name of the girl?" asked Sirius.

That certainly caught his attention. "Of course! What is it?"

"Two words, eight letters total. Starts with L." 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Her name." 

Then remembering his Sirius' previous remark, he said, "What talent?" 

Sirius said, "Well you have to admit she is one feisty person. I hear she hates all of us, with the exception of Remus. I can't even believe she has yet to give in to my amazing skills and charm." 

Stupidly, like he had been out absent from the whole conversation, James said, "She hates me? How? I don't even know her!" 

"Well, you may not know her, but she sure knows you." 

"So what's her name again?"

"L-i-l-y E-v-a-n-s." 

To add, Sirius said, "Well Head Boy, sounds like you're gonna have one hell of a year." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Disclaimer: Come on, do you really think I own Harry Potter and all the characters that go along? If you do, I suggest mental help. (Plus I would be VERY happy that I own Draco Malfoy :D but I'm not L ) _But_, Lana, Ariana, Jennifer, and the plot are mine!! 

a/n: well done with that… sorry it's so short. Well I don't have a lot of time considering I have to read a novel for my english class and I'm already 11 chapters behind!! 

About beta-readers… I guess it's ok to have one. So if you want to be a beta-reader, request in your review! I'll only need two… or maybe one more… btw, any suggestions are welcomed!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: oook. since my beta-readers asked me to continue, I finally agreed since I felt really bored today (I'm always sooo lazy) . lol no surprise there. this will probably be a short chapter cuz I already have a writer's block  
  
thanks to my reviewers for the previous chapter: AnnA, DeDe, Pheonix222, No Morals, Midnight Goddess, Male Volent (yes, I can't count!! That's why I need my beta-readers!), Wo Ai Ni16, and mad foxglove  
  
** another note, FLAMES are welcomed! I'm just weird :P  
  
Special thanks to my beta-readers: Lizmaurder4eva and Dragon Bad Faith ^_^  
Chapter 3 (so sue me if I can't come up with a creative chapter title!)  
Arriving home after a stressful day at Diagon Alley, she made her way up to her quaint little room. Surprisingly, Petunia wasn't there to greet Lily with some of her usual sarcastic and petty comments. 'Whew.I bet she's at her stupid friend's house. what's her name.. Marge. yes, fat 'ol Marge' Lily laughed at the thought that Petunia was falling for Marge's similar sized, plump brother, Vernon Dursley. Honestly, she had only met Vernon once, when he briefly came to pick up Marge from her house. Words were indescribable for him, he was just revolting. The thought of him made Lily shudder from fright (not to mention made her nauseous).  
  
She sorted through her various textbooks from Diagon Alley and couldn't wait for school to start and leave her sister. But her mother was different; she wished that her mother could move to maybe Hogsmeade so Lily could visit. But her mother refused to leave the very bland muggle-world of London.  
  
Leafing through her favorite textbook, [a/n: come on! we all know what it is!] 'Advanced Charms', she started looking through, maybe to get a head start. But her deep desire was to maintain her high standard as the best in charms, being her ultimate goal was to see James disappointed that he was one subject less perfect.  
  
Retiring early, Lily fell into a deep slumber, anxiously waiting for the arrival of the new day, when she would joyfully return to her second home.  
  
**************  
  
'Good morning Britain! It's a lovely day today, with a spot of dark cloud- - '  
  
Groggily, Lily lazily rolled off her bed and yelped at how ice cold the floor was. [a/n: haha! that's me. lazily roll off my bed and then swear cuz it's so cold where I live!] She was once again surprised by the lack of Petunia's presence. 'I bet she finally got her own life. Fine with me' Lily thought that her sister was old enough to move away from their home, more for her own privilege of avoiding the daily harassment and torture. Lily quickly showered and ate her breakfast in one gulp, pressing for time. The large grandfather clock chimed 10:00 and she had one hour to get to King's Cross.  
  
Arriving by a muggle-car, Lily literally jumped out the car and sped off to get her luggage from the trunk of the car as she saw the nearest clock that read: 10:55.  
  
King's Cross Train Station was filled with the usual. Lily hated it when she had to make the journey from the door of King's Cross to Platform 9 ¾. Every year it would be the same. The usual enigmatic looks the simple- minded muggles gave to Lily as every year, Lily practically sprinted to the platform, making it on time by a mere minute. Heads turned to see the strange redheaded girl with an owl, caged up in a small container. Lily was sure someone would one day address her on the issue of animal cruelty.  
  
Dashing towards the wall barrier, she quickly passed through the entrance to Platform 9 ¾ and emerged to see the grand, scarlet Hogwarts train. Pushing past the last-minute arrivals, Lily gave a peck on the cheek to her father and gave a warm hug for her mother. After allowing the porter to take Lily's trunk, she confidently took her first step onto the Hogwarts train, expecting a fun-filled year.  
  
[a/n: haha. believe it or not I was going to actually stop here until I realized it was like under 2 pages. so I'm continuing]  
  
*******************  
  
"James! James! I know you can hear me!"  
  
"James! Do I have to use your nickname, in public!?"  
  
"Fine. Jamesey! My ickle fickle Jamesey- boy!"  
  
'Damn Sirius. When is he ever serious? How cliché..' James purposely ignored his cries, and because of his last remark, he continued to ignore him. What was odd that James was actually looking to find someone else, and that someone being a girl, with red hair, and green eyes.  
  
"James!" Sirius popped up from behind a wall, more like a wound-up Jack-in- the-Box.  
  
"God! You scared me Sirius!"  
  
"Well you wouldn't be if you were paying attention! Hurry up and get your arse on the train before it leaves without us! Moony and Wormtail are already in the compartment."  
  
***************  
  
Lily headed towards the direction of the cabin where the Head Boy and Girl could have their own private room.  
  
'Wait, I should probably go in after I get Ari and Jen. I'm sure they'll want to see the Head Girl cabin'  
  
Lily backtracked and found the compartment with just her best friends and found Ariana and Jennifer casually relaxing in their seats in a deep conversation.  
  
"Lily! You're finally here! And I can see it's about five after eleven, your usual time to arrive." Jennifer was one of those know-it-all people who took notice to minor details.  
  
"You two know me too much." Lily laughed and sat down across from Ariana and next to Jennifer.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you sitting in the Head Girl compartment? I'm pretty sure it's more comfortable than here."  
  
"Well, I was going to invite you two in. Plus, I still don't know who Head Boy is. If it's Malfoy, then I rather stay here, Ari."  
  
That's right. Lily still had no idea who the mysterious Head Boy was. So naïve, she thought the coveted position would be given to Lucius Malfoy, using some inside "connections" to get the position so he could receive perks, not that he already had numerous privileges thanks to his rich father. Not saying that Lily's parents weren't wealthy, Lily preferred to earn her marks the old-fashioned way. But she still had to think about Dumbledore. She doubted he would allow Lucius to become Head Boy. So that's one down. 'Who else is there?' she thought. Snape. That greasy-haired boy with no sense of style. He was already pretty good at Potions but every other subject (besides DADA) he sucked at.  
  
As Ariana, Jennifer and Lily got up, they decided to try to find the trolley with sweets before they went to explore the Head Girl cabin. Getting as much as they could carry with Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, some pumpkin juice and chocolate frogs, they left in the direction of the compartment.  
  
The three girls giggled as they made their way to the compartment after eating some "delectable" earwax beans. They stopped at a dead end, and Ariana and Jennifer exchanged puzzled looks.  
  
"It's a secret compartment, you guys. You're supposed to tap your wand three times, like so." Lily did as she said and said the password 'tarantallegra' and a door appeared. For extra security measures, a second password was needed, which was 'aristophane.' Lily cautiously pushed the door and it creaked loudly. She could hear faint voices of a group of boys.  
'Probably Head Boy and his friends' Lily thought.  
  
Without fully opening the door, Lily, Ariana, and Jennifer placed their ears against the crack, straining to maybe here a familiar voice.  
  
Just then, the door widened as all three girls fell onto the floor from surprise, and looked up to see the infamous Marauders, and James Potter, with his Head Boy badge polished and securely attached to his robes, wearing a smirk on his face.  
  
********************  
  
"What in God's green earth are you doing in here?" asked Lily, who was still trying to get over her shocked state.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm Head Boy, and if I'm not mistaken, I think this is the Head Boy and Head Girl cabin!" James rolled his eyes like he was explaining why the sky was blue. Because it just was!  
  
"And how, may I ask, did you ever become Head Boy?"  
  
"Let's see, an owl came to my house, and gave me a letter. Probably similar to what yours said. Good grades, behaved well, yadda yadda yadda. I have to admit I'm shocked myself."  
  
'He sounds so different.' For some reason, James was more. comfortable around her. The last time they met at the Three Broomsticks, he just sputtered out his words. Now he was matching Lily's word repartee word for word! 'Well, we can fight fire with fire, if that's how you like it, Head Boy.'  
  
********************  
  
a/n: yay! Done with this chapter! Hoped you liked it. was kinda boring but it will get better! Planning on big things for this little fic-lette :P woo-hoo!! I got the HP CoS DvD! LoL and so did everyone else. damn that Forbidden Forest activity! It took me FOREVER to do that! I even took notes on which way to turn to avoid the spiders and it did no good! Then my friend tells me she did it in ONE try!! Grr!! I liked Colin's Dark Room with the whole montage thingy. lol I chose every draco malfoy picture to be in it ;D*  
  
btw, I finally updated my blog if anyone's interested to see. but beware, if you're not a Draco Malfoy or Tom Felton fan, don't visit because of the pics!! They're everywhere! Email me or IM me on AIM if you want to see!!! Took me a long time to figure out some stuff..  
  
sooo. since I wrote the next chapter, time for you guys to do me a favor and click the button on the bottom where it says 'submit review' I'll continue the next chapter after I get * at least * 10 reviews. That's all I'm asking! Just making sure who's reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hOLa! Yes. it's been awhile since I updated .. I'm really sorry! Ook. I made this chapter a little longer than the previous ones .. this hasn't been beta-ed soo. bear with me on mistakes and grammatical errors!  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: [ I do not own the characters that you recognize in this fic. If you do not recognize the characters of Ariana, Jennifer, Lana, Jessica, Lauren, and Marissa; then I own them! That goes for the plot too.]  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Can you move aside?"  
  
"How do I really know you're Head Girl?"  
  
"Because, you dolt, I have my badge for proof." She replied, muttering under her breath, 'idiot.' Like a muggle movie, Lily flashed her Head Girl badge to James, who was obviously enjoying watching her become chagrined.  
  
The Head Boy and Girl compartment was like any typical compartment . except with some little extras. Since both Head Boy and Girl were in Gryffindor, the walls were a light golden color and a decorative scarlet trim. The Gryffindor seal was fixed onto a banner that hung low above their heads. The compartment was thrice the size of the ordinary compartments on the train and on the left from standing on the door were seats of crushed crimson seats. In the center of the compartment was a small table with stationary seats for miscellaneous events while on the left was the selection of delectable snacks for the train ride.  
  
Looking in awe, Lily, Jennifer and Ariana made their way into the center of the room. As the train made a sharp turn, the three steadied themselves and made their way to the luxurious seats. Oddly enough, there were seven seats, just enough for the seven Gryffindors. Jen and Ariana quickly sat on the two far left seats which left Lily to sit next to Ariana and an empty seat. [a/n: get it? Here: Jen _ Ariana _ Lily -- -- -- -- ]  
  
For about an hour, the three girls were chatting away, oblivious to what the infamous Marauders were doing.  
  
Huddled together on the compartment floor were Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. Remus and James were playing an exciting game of wizard's chess, and James the one losing, while Sirius was chewing apathetically on some Bernie Bott's Multi-Flavored Gum and Peter lazily reading on Transfiguration ahead of time.  
  
~* with the girls *~  
  
"So Lily, quite a surprise that James is Head Boy isn't it?" inquired Ariana.  
  
"Of course it is! I didn't expect the daft fool to actually receive good marks in his classes. I mean, he never pays attention, and with his stupid record of detentions, I thought that would at least count against him!"  
  
"Shh Lils! Didn't mean to get you so riled up." Ariana giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing. ok, don't take any offense to this, but could I ask you a question?"  
  
Uncertainly, Lily replied, "Umm sure."  
  
"WhatdoyouthinkofSiriusBlack?" Ariana quickly asked the question, hoping Lily heard enough so she didn't have to repeat it.  
  
Unfortunately, Lily heard, "Whaddyahthingohsherbets'back?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Exasperatedly, Ariana repeated more slowly, " what do you think of  
him?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Him."  
  
"Well who? There are four other guys here. If you're not gonna point him out, I'm gonna think you were asking about Peter Pettigrew." Lily smirked, she knew how much everyone thought Peter was a "lesser" person of the Marauders, and his looks confirmed it. [a/n: haha. poor petey .. ]  
  
Jennifer stole a glance at the chubby boy with watery, blue eyes and flat blonde hair. Mentally she shuddered at his image. [a/n: she's so shallow! Lol. well Peter's personality and appearance matches. that damn traitor.]  
  
"Eww! Gross Lils! You'd actually think I'd be talking about him? I said S-I- R-I-U-S!"  
  
"Ohhh. well, why are you asking me?"  
  
Ariana thought a little, and couldn't think of a less embarrassing answer. "Just answer the damn question!"  
  
"Oh I see," Lily said slyly, "You like him don't you?"  
  
"I so do not! Just asking your opinion on any other guy. I've asked for your opinion a million other times. Just curious you know. It doesn't mean a thing. I mean, I've asked your opinion on Peter Pettigrew before, and God knows that I don't like him, so what would make you think that I'm actually seeing him as this really cute guy, who looks like he's dateable, but he's one of those guys that aren't in for a real relationship. He goes for the prettiest girls in the school, and even though I'm not that pretty, do ya think he would still date me, but I'm too afraid to ask him anything cuz he might ignore me or think of me as an idiot. God, why can't dating be easier."  
  
Ariana rambled on, not noticing she described her whole scenario to Lily and Jennifer without conscientiously knowing.  
  
"Ari"  
  
"Maybe if I make myself look prettier, then he'll notice me?"  
  
"Ari!"  
  
"I think for our first Hogsmeade weekend, we should go to Sephora Emporium!"  
  
"Ariana!"  
  
"I always wanted to go there. I heard they have so much new makeup! And even trial shows."  
  
"Ariana Johnson!!"  
  
"God, what is it Lily?"  
  
"So that proves my point! Ha! You do like Sirius Black!"  
  
Ariana's already rosy cheeks were becoming almost as red as Lily's flaming hair. "So what if I do?"  
  
"You traitor! How could you like one of Potter's friends?"  
  
"Hey! It's a free world!"  
  
"I can't believe one of my best friends likes my arch enemy's friend!"  
  
"Well. umm. I'm not denying it." Unable to think of anything else intelligent to say, Ariana said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Well, Jennifer has a crush on Remus!"  
  
Jennifer was then unfortunately dragged into her conversation, pulled away from reading her Teen Witch magazine.  
  
"I so do not like Remus Lupin!" Jennifer exclaimed, her face just as red as Ariana's.  
  
"Oh my God, I'm left alone! How could you guys do this to me! Don't you know I hate Potter and his good-for-nothing friends?" Frustrated, all Lily could do was give them the silent treatment and give a few glares to her friends during the ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
'Why them?' she thought. 'Why not just like a Ravenclaw, hmm. like Amos Diggory. He's pretty cute. For God's sake even a Slytherin is better than a Marauder! Oops, spoke too soon. so maybe not better than a Slytherin.'  
  
~* meanwhile with the guys *~  
  
"So Petey, thinking of any girls to date this year?" James said without looking up from the chessboard.  
  
Nervously, he said, "Umm.. well I plan on asking out mmmjbufer."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well, I plan on asking out Jennifer."  
  
As Peter said that, Remus finally looked up from the chessboard and looked at him in an enigmatic way.  
  
"You like Jennifer? As in Jennifer Figg, Arabella 'Crazy Cat Lady' Figg's sister?"  
  
"Yea, nothing's wrong with her, is there?"  
  
Silently, James, Remus, and Sirius were thinking thoughts of doubt.  
  
'Ha, sorry Petey old pal, I don't think you'll ever score Jen,' James thought.  
  
Sirius smirked to himself inwardly, 'I would love to see Wormtail's face when she rejects him! A Kodak moment!'  
  
Other thoughts were brewing inside Remus' head, 'Jen? Jennifer? He likes JEN?!'  
  
~*~  
  
As the scarlet Hogwarts train halted to a stop, Lily, Jennifer and Ariana slowly stretched their aching limbs. The boys did the same, being cramped at the corner of the floor. Lily was the first to leave, followed by Jennifer and Ariana. And James left next, signaling the others to leave as well.  
  
Outside of the train, the cool air met their warm faces. Even though their compartments were comfortable, there were no windows to open and no one thought of using a cooling charm.  
  
Professor McGonagall came up to Lily and James. "Ms. Evans, Mr. Potter; as this year's Head students, please gather the prefects and assign some to lead the second to seventh years to the carriages and some to go with the first years with Hagrid. Understood?"  
  
Both Lily and James replied with a monotonous, "Yes Professor McGonagall."  
  
Lily being initiative, "Ok Potter, get the Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects to get their houses to the carriages and I'll get the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw prefects to their carriages and we'll help Hagrid. Got it?"  
  
"Why do I have to ask the Slytherin prefects? Can't you do it?"  
  
"Well, what's wrong with that, Potter? Scared of the itsy bitsy Slytherins?" Lily asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Ha! Me? Scared of the Slytherins? Yeah right, it's my unofficial duty to make their lives a living hell." James snorted at her illogical comment.  
  
"Good, so if you don't have a problem go and take care of the job. Plus, you should handle the Hufflepuffs well, I mean with your whole 'We love Potter' fan-club."  
  
James smirked, "Is someone jealous that I have a fan-club?"  
  
"In your dreams Potter. When my best friend tries to kill me that's when I'll be jealous. Now hurry up! We're wasting time just standing here."  
  
"Why can't we work together, you know, do everything. together?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the reason I assigned us separately is to...I dunno . separate us?"  
  
"Fine, have it your way." And with that, James went looking for the prefects of Hufflepuff and Slytherin.  
  
~*~  
  
Inside the Great Hall, the students were talking animatedly to each other on the new and upcoming year. At the end of the Gryffindor table sat Lily, Ariana, Jennifer and their other friend, Lana, with her groupies, Marissa, Lauren, and Jessica.  
  
As the frightened first years walked down the aisle between the houses, they all looked in awe. Even one smarty-pants said, "The ceiling is enchanted to look like the sky. I read that in Hogwarts, A History." Wonder who could that be. [a/n: yea I know. it was supposed to make fun of Hermione, no offense to Hermione lovers, but not related to Hermione since she's muggle-born.]  
  
"Bones, Patrick"  
  
And the sorting began. One bye one, the little first years made their way to the three-legged stool on which a dirty, old hat sat.  
  
Most were amazed that the hat started talking into their thoughts about what house he or she would be placed in.  
  
The Gryffindor girls were 'oooh-ing and aww-ing' as they watched the variegated expressions of the first years. Meanwhile, the Marauders were snickering at their stupidity. Unbeknownst to most, James, Sirius and Remus were planning their annual, 'Beginning Term Hoax.' As always, Peter was left out to do the very simple and effortless jobs of the greater plan.  
  
Lily knew better that every year the Marauders always had something up their sleeves. She didn't mind that they played jokes; she even enjoyed it. Who wouldn't want a good laugh to ease up the tension of the first day of school? Especially when the Slytherins were the targets.  
  
Dumbledore rose from his seat at the high table to give his traditional, begin-of-the-term speech. "Ahem. Attention all students. I would like to welcome everyone to another, new and exciting year, and for some, a first time experience. First, I would like everyone to welcome the new caretaker of Hogwarts grounds, Mr. Filch. He would like everyone to know that he will be looking more closely at the traditional, rule-benders. Second, as always, the Dark Forest is off limits to all students." Dumbledore paused, and stole a glance to the four Marauders, mainly James, Sirius and Remus, but found them to be huddled in a group, not listening to a word he said. "And last, the Whomping Willow is also off limits to those who do not want to be injured by a tree. Now then, begin to eat!"  
  
~* meanwhile during Dumbledore's speech *~  
  
"Ok Remus, you're going to be in charge of the charms, go it?"  
  
Remus made face. "James, why do I have to be in charge of charms? You know I'm no good in it!"  
  
"Well, I'm doing the transfiguration and Sirius is supposed to help me. Sorry, you're all on your own."  
  
Grumbling, Remus muttered a "fine."  
  
Eagerly, Peter asked what he had to do.  
  
"Well Wormtail, you just sit back and relax, alright?"  
  
Also grumbling, Peter looked downcast and said, "fine." He hated how he never got to be a real part of their pranks. He was always the chubby tag-along. He already knew that everyone at Hogwarts wondered why he ever wound up friends with the other three Marauders. Many guessed it was pity, and many guessed correctly. One day, he was going to make a name for himself, so something so great no one could compare to it. Not even Sirius' detention record of 648 detentions and still counting.  
  
James counted silently. "one . two .. three .."  
  
Dumbledore just finished saying, "begin to eat!"  
  
Remus muttered confundus araniada and gave a quick swish and flick.  
  
With the charmed words of Dumbledore's, each first year Slytherin started coughing, very violently as I might add.  
  
The distraught first years eyed each other, obfuscated, as they couldn't stop their cough attack. Slowly, a long slimy tail came out of their mouths. It happened to be a tail of a cobra. The other students watched with disgust as each year started vomiting their snake. Followed that were various insects: spiders, ants, caterpillars, even wasps. Soon the Great Hall was in turmoil as not only did the insects and snakes attack the Slytherins, but the surrounding houses. Well, everyone except the four Marauders.  
  
As a pack of wasps made their way towards the Gryffindor table, they aimed at Lily, Ariana and Jennifer. Chaos was amidst them and Lily screaming, "Bloody Hell!" did not help ameliorate the situation.  
  
The Marauders could be seen laughing their heads off, as one of their more immature pranks continued to wreak havoc. Peter just sat there, staring wide-eyed as some snakes crawled towards him, but ignored him. [a/n: haha. what a scaredy-cat!]  
  
As the evening came to an end, the students tiredly went up into their respective dorms with James, Remus and Sirius getting a weeks' worth of detention.  
  
~*~  
  
[a/n: yay! Finally done! Please excuse the mistakes as I am too lazy to reread. I know it's been so long since I've updated. about a month! But don't worry. I *promise* to have the next chapter by May 30th! Scouts honor! Lol. I don't have time this weekend or next cuz that's FINALS weekends! And the 30th is my first day of summer! I want to finish this fic fast. I dunno if I can, before the 5th book comes out bcuz there might be contradictions to what I write and what JKR writes, and I would think that JKR's version is MUCH better than mines.  
  
in the mean time, do me a flavor and review!  
  
~meLisSa ] 


	5. Chapter 5

[ a/n: yes! Today is may 30th! The day I update. well here ya go!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! hehe some are better than none! :P ]  
  
[ Disclaimer: Not mines! ]  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lily stared out of the window from their quiet dorm. To the bed to her right was Ariana's and the left belonged to Jennifer. She was lucky her two best friends shared the same dorm as them. Across the room there were two more beds. To Lily's dismay, the owner of the bed was none other than Lana and the one next to hers was her best friend and partner-in-crime, Marissa.  
  
Lily had her own room because she was Head Girl, but she didn't want to spend most of her time alone for her last year of Hogwarts. But the room would come in handy if she wanted a place to think.  
  
Lily was never a heavy sleeper, as she always enjoyed watching the sunrise. The pink and yellow streaks in the sky blended to form a beautiful collage of colors mixed with the sun.  
  
On her mind was still the issue of her friends' crushes on the infamous Sirius Black and the sweet and gentle, but oh-so-handsome, Remus Lupin. Lily was always on good terms with Remus as she befriended him early at Hogwarts. But she definitely couldn't say the same for Sirius Black. The devilishly handsome Sirius Black was quite the looker. When Lily's mind would wander, she always thought that Sirius was better looking out of the four. But he was the co-conspirator, and closest confidante with James Potter, the teenage wizard she loathed.  
  
Although Lily was a bit stubborn at times, she could never hold a grudge against her two best friends for that long.  
  
Deciding what to do, she got up from the windowsill and attempted to wake up Jennifer and Ariana.  
  
"Rise and shine! Get up Ari, Jen!" Lily tried to sound enthusiastic, just to try to encourage her sound-sleeping friends. She rung open the curtains of Ariana's four-poster bed to find her curled in the fetal position. She looked so peaceful and was enjoying her sleep, well until Ariana was disturbed.  
  
Ariana groggily opened her sleep-induced eyes. "What are you doing Lily? It is," she quickly glanced at her clock and moaned. "It's only six in the morning!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, "Look at Lana and Marissa! They already got up half an hour ago, and you two are the only ones still asleep."  
  
Ariana was annoyed. She hated waking up early and she wasn't much of a morning person. "Is it my problem that Lana and Marissa actually enjoy waking up early just to pretty themselves?"  
  
Sure enough, Lana came out from the bathroom and sat at her vanity applying her layers of makeup to hide who-knows-what.  
  
"Speak of the devil" muttered Lily. It wasn't like Lily wasn't on good terms with Lana. It was just that she was too girly-girly for Lily. Lily was no tomboy, she just didn't take it to the extreme looking like the stereotypical bimbo, although Lana was a grade-A bitch.  
  
They both were rivals in a way, more like rivals in different categories. All in all, Lana assumed she was better in the appearance department, and Lily didn't doubt that. She was a beautiful girl of a petite five-two stature and mid-back brunette hair. But to make up for the so-called lesser appearance, Lily excelled in almost every subject, that is of course why she was Head Girl. Both were popular and had friends from all houses, except Lily who didn't befriend any Slytherins except one.  
  
Plastering on a fake smile, Lily said, "Good morning Lana."  
  
After applying a sixth coat of mascara, Lana stole a glance at Lily. She was surely dumb for not noticing in six years that Lily never really liked her. She was more of an acquaintance to Lily.  
  
"Oh hello Lily."  
  
After dragging Ariana and Jennifer out of bed, they quickly made themselves presentable to the public and headed down to the Great Hall.  
  
Ariana sat down as she mumbled something along the lines 'too early.'  
  
Reaching for some strawberries to add to her cereal, Lily noticed a shadow over her. Wondering whom it was, she looked up to see the face of the one and only, Remus Lupin.  
  
"Hullo Lily. Mind if I sit with you girls?" Remus flashed her a grin as he sat down without waiting for Lily's reply.  
  
Too startled to say anything, Lily just stared at him. She finally cleared her throat. "Why are you sitting here?"  
  
"Oh, well as you can see, none of my other friends have gotten up yet so I decided to join you three."  
  
All she could say was 'Oh.'  
  
She didn't notice that one her friends was blushing madly because of his presence.  
  
Lily had a strange feeling. She didn't know what it was. But Remus kind of gave her a weird feeling this morning. From the corner of her eye, she glanced at Remus.  
  
'Hmm.. He has nice hair. Good facial features. No wonder Jen likes him.'  
  
She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
As more students came into the Great Hall to receive their first meal of the day, the last three Marauders made their presence known.  
  
"Oy Moony! Why are you sitting there?"  
  
Sirius walked up to their little group and decided to join himself. Like the little follower he is, Peter followed suit and sat down by Jennifer, who was a little miffed of his chosen seat. To Lily's dismay, James had no choice but to sit with them.  
  
In an awkward silence, the seven of them ate their breakfast.  
  
'Why are they sitting here? Why did Remus join us anyways.' Lily thought it was unusual of their behavior but ignored it.  
  
'Eww. Pettigrew is looking at me. I wonder what's his problem.' Jennifer was definitely an unhappy camper.  
  
Sirius just sat where he was consuming all the food in his line of sight. 'Ninety-nine bottles of butterbeer, ninety-nine bottles of butterbeer. Take one down, paas it around, ninety-eight bottles of butterbeer.'  
  
'Lily looks good today. Her hair looks so soft, and her green eyes, not a speck of brown in them. Pure green. Wait, what am I saying? Remember your number one rule.' James had this confused look on his face while he was apathetic towards his meal.  
  
'Wonder why Lily is so nervous around me. I wonder if she knows.' Remus was just as confused as James, well about a different issue.  
  
'God is Sirius so hot.' Guess Ariana couldn't take her mind off him for a minute.  
  
'Should I use a classic 'hey how you doin babe'? I need help from James and Sirius! They're the experts!' Peter contemplated how he should ask Jennifer out, hoping he wouldn't be rejected like all the others.  
  
It seemed like hours before Professor McGonagall passed out the timetables for the students' schedules.  
  
"Hey! We all have Charms together! Isn't that neat?" Sirius looked gleefully from one face to the next, but most just shrugged, as they weren't the best of friends.  
  
~*~  
  
"Good morning class! Today will be another fun-filled lesson in Charms! I will start off announcing our first project for the first term!" Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice echoed through the walls of the classroom. His expression changed from cheerful to disapprovingly since the class emitted a number of groans because of the new "fun" project.  
  
"Now, now class, this project will be fairly easy, but tedious. There will be two parts to this project! The first is of course, the research. You must write a three-foot long essay on parchment that is due in two weeks on two charms of your choice. Make sure to research on the history. Bonus points will be given to those who do the history of one or more of the Unforgivable Curses.  
  
"That is all I will tell you for now, more information will come later on the second half of the project. Each person will be paired with a partner of my choice!  
  
"Start discussing your topic choices once I have called your name. Ms. Figg with Mr. Pettigrew."  
  
A noticeably loud groan could be heard from Jennifer as she unwillingly got up to sit next to Peter to discuss their project.  
  
"Ms. Johnson and Mr. Black."  
  
Ariana waved happily to Lily as she got up to join her new partner for the next two months.  
  
After Professor Flitwick continued with the pairings, only a few students were left unpaired.  
  
Among them were herself, Lana, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. Since they were boy-girl pairings, Lily hoped she would get Remus as her partner.  
  
"Ms. Evans and ."  
  
'Please choose Remus, please choose Remus.' Lily chanted silently to herself whilst waiting for Professor Flitwick's verdict.  
  
"and Mr. Lupin."  
  
Noticeably relieved, Lily slowly got up and walked towards Remus.  
  
"Well hullo there Lily. Fancy meeting you again. Looks like we're stuck together on this project!"  
  
"Yeah I guess so."  
  
There it was again, that tingly feeling in the pit of her stomach. Lily didn't know what it was, or if it was good or bad.  
  
No one noticed the disappointment in James' eyes, as Lily was announced partners with Remus.  
  
~*~  
  
[ a/n: yay! I finished it! Hehe. it's 10:30 pM where I live so I technically finished it on the 30th! Hehe. a bit late though. Well review! Expect updates to be quicker as today is officially my first day of summer (  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Some possible questions: what is going on up there in Remus' head?? Or how about that "tingly feeling" (hehe that's probably a more obvious one.)  
  
You know what to do! Review my story! Gracias! ] 


	6. Chapter 6

[ a/n: I feel bad -_-; I was supposed to update my fic a LONG time ago.. but yea, got too lazy cuz of summer :P well.. now that I know for sure I can't finish by the 21st (since it's just this Saturday) this fic will become slightly AU if anything conflicts with JKR's plot.  
  
thanks for the reviews! ]  
  
[ Disclaimer: not mines (see previous disclaimers) ]  
  
Chapter 6  
  
In a quiet, secluded corner of the library, Remus and Lily were hard at work at their Charms project. Lily was busily checking though various books, mostly on of course, charms.  
  
"So, what charms do you want to write about for our project?" Lily was scanning through some advanced charm books. "I would like to do an Unforgivable curse, that way we can receive extra points in case our other charm we choose isn't as good as Professor Flitwick wanted."  
  
Remus just shrugged like it didn't make a difference. "It's up to you Lily, do whatever you want to do. You probably noticed I'm not that good in Charms. DADA is one of my, err. better subjects."  
  
"Hmm. how about we do the Imeperius Curse and the Fidelius Charm."  
  
"Ok, fine with me."  
  
After hours of tedious work in the library, no one took noticed to their surroundings. For one, it was getting nearer to the closing of the library; and neither detected a shadowy figure in the rows of books.  
  
"I'm tired, you wanna call it quits, Lily?"  
  
Lily, equally as stressed, agreed although reluctantly.  
  
"So. do you just want to talk?"  
  
Puzzled, Lily said, "Sure. About what?"  
  
"How about our friends? Like who do you always confide in more, Jennifer or Ariana?"  
  
Contemplating, Lily tried to think of all the situations that she needed her friends. "Well, don't tell anyone, but I think I ask advice from Ariana more than Jennifer, but usually Jennifer is the most sensible out of the three of us. What about you?"  
  
"Of course you know I have James, Sirius, and Peter. Sirius is always the wisecrack fool he is, and all love. There's Peter, who's unusually quiet now, but we think it's just a phase. And of course, last but not least, James. I'd say he's the smartest out of all of us."  
  
Lily snorted. "I thought I'd never hear 'smart' and 'Potter' in the same sentence."  
  
"Aww, come on Lils, you're in denial. We all know James is pretty smart. But now that I think about it, there were times he was thinking below average."  
  
"Ha! Even you admit it" Lily gave him a smug look.  
  
The next hour was spent, just talking as two friends. Strangely enough, Lily didn't take notice to the fact that Remus was asking a lot of questions based on Ariana or Jennifer.  
  
"Oh shit, look at the time. The library closes in a minute!" Remus clumsily packed all his parchments, quill and inkbottle, and some spell books into his book bag and prompted to leave.  
  
"Bye Lils! See you tomorrow." And with that, Remus leaned in and kissed her on the cheek and half jogged out of the library, leaving Lily to stand there as her hand involuntarily touched her cheek.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Lily awoke in a happy mood. She couldn't help keep on thinking what that kiss meant. "Jen, Ari?" Great. Her so-called friends didn't even wait for her. She got up and did her morning routine as she hurriedly left for the Great Hall.  
  
Once again, her thoughts drifted to the past events of the night before. Well, she didn't know what to think of it. Did it mean that Remus liked her? Thought of her more than a friend? Or maybe it was just a friendly kiss goodnight. 'Well explain why he likes to talk to you every night' Her conscience argued back, as an internal battle raged on. Sighing, as she was about to sit down with Jennifer and Ariana, she concluded it to be a friendly kiss-on-the-cheek-good-night, and nothing more.  
  
The first unusual thing she noticed was that Ariana and Jennifer weren't, in fact, sitting with her. She looked around, confused at the end of the Gryffidnor table, that they weren't present as it was their usual breakfast seats.  
  
"Hey Lily!"  
  
She searched for the voice, and found Remus was calling her. He motioned with his hands for her to join them. Once again, she got up and made her way to the middle of the Gryffindor table, where she found Jennifer and Ariana. sitting next to the Marauders. It was quite crowded since the infamous Marauders were quite popular, much to Lily's chagrin. So she was forced to sit next to James Potter himself.  
  
That way, Lily was in front of Remus. 'At least I don't have to look up at Potter's ugly face.' Lily just smiled sweetly at Remus and greeted her friends, and said a quick hello to Sirius and Peter, but completely ignored James.  
  
The seating order was as followed: On one side of the table was Remus, and next to him was Jennifer and then Peter. On the other side of the table was Lily next to James, who was next to Sirius and then Ariana, facing an empty seat that was preoccupied by Lana, but left as she found out that in order to sit near the Marauders, she had to sit by Peter.  
  
While Lily was eating her cereal, she kept on glancing up at Remus. She shifted her focus to Jennifer, who was trying vainly to grab Remus' attention. At the moment Remus seemed to be talking to neither of the girls, much to their disappointment.  
  
Five minutes were left before their first class of the day, Advanced Transfiguration. The seven of them got up, everyone but Peter was in Advanced Transfiguration.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Evans!"  
  
Snapping out of her reverie by a shrill voice, she looked up to see a very angry Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Her voice was laced with false sugary sweetness.  
  
Sighing, Professor McGonagall just decided to let her off and continue the lesson.  
  
"Please pay attention. Class, in groups of two, transfigure your inkbottle into an octopus and then turn the octopus into a squid."  
  
The Gryffindors quickly divided amongst themselves. Throughout the lesson, Sirius was flirting with Ariana, so naturally they chose themselves as partners. Unfortunately, Jennifer was faster than Lily and asked Remus to be hers.  
  
Lily felt angry for a moment. 'What am I thinking. I can't like Remus, I mean Jennifer really likes him. And I guess she's got dibs on him first.'  
  
She noticed that everyone was taken, or that's what she thought.  
  
"Umm, Professor? It looks like I don't have a partner."  
  
"Nonsense. There's an even amount of students here so everyone should have a partner. Who doesn't have a partner?"  
  
From the table next to Sirius and Ariana's, James spoke up. "Professor, I don't have a partner."  
  
"Well there you go Miss Evans. You can be Mr. Potter's partner. I was going to suggest it anyways."  
  
Scowling, she made her way to the seat next to James. She noticed how close her chair was near him, and instinctively scooted away from him.  
  
While Professor McGonagall was giving directions, from the corner of her eye, Lily could see James chuckling silently.  
  
He leaned over to her and whispered, "You know, I don't have cooties, unless you still believe in that stuff."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do, I think you're the dirtiest person I know."  
  
James raised an eyebrow, "During the day or in bed at night?"  
  
"Arghh, you are disgusting Potter. And I wouldn't want to know the answer to that question. Pay attention!"  
  
He snorted, "I don't need to listen."  
  
Sirius leaned towards their table and whispered, "Hey you two lovebirds, I think McGonagall's looking your way!"  
  
And they left their conversation at that.  
  
When they finally proceeded to transfiguring their inkbottle, James accomplished it on his first. He then transfigured it into various other creatures besides the squid.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Excuse me, did you say something?"  
  
Lily looked up innocently and said, "No, it was nothing."  
  
After a few minutes of no luck, Lily sat just at her seat and glared at her inkbottle like it was Voldemort himself.  
  
"You know, staring it to death isn't gonna help."  
  
"Shut up Potter. I already have a headache and I don't need you to worsen it."  
  
"Miss Evans! Let me see you perform you transfiguration of your inkbottle!"  
  
"Umm, well ok. Inkus Octinum!"  
  
Of course, nothing happened.  
  
"Miss Evans, already so early in the year and you can't even get a simple transfiguration assignment done! I suggest you get a tutor if you don't want to fall behind. See me after class."  
  
A tutor?! Lily Evans, in need of a tutor? She could just hear it now, students laughing at her, at how she, Head Girl, needed a tutor. For God's sake it was only the second week of school! She tried to push all her negative thoughts into the back of her head.I don't need a tutor, Professor McGonagall was joking. well now that I think of it, she must be, I mean I'm Head Girl, I DO NOT need to be tutored.  
  
"Evans! Hellooo. Lily? Anyone home?"  
  
Annoyed, Lily slowly turned her head to face him. "What is it this time, Potter?"  
  
"I, being the gentleman, asked you if you needed help in transfiguring your inkbottle."  
  
"No."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have I offended you or anything? You seemed highly annoyed of me ever since I met you. Is there a reason for this crap you're giving me?"  
  
"Being the git you are, I don't think you'd remember. Now can you please leave me alone? I'm trying to think."  
  
"Ok ok. fine I'll leave you to your 'thinking'"  
  
Thankfully the bell rang, and Jennifer and Ariana got up to walk to their next class, History of Magic, with Lily.  
  
"Come on Lils, let's go before we're late!" Jennifer was checking her watch. (muggleborns. can't live without them)  
  
"Can't. You guys go ahead of me. Umm . I have to talk to Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Ok, we'll save a seat for you." With that, Jennifer poked Ariana in the arm, since she was distracted by a dark-haired someone.  
  
'It's ok Lily, McGonagall just wants to talk to you. No big deal right? Hey, why is James still here? Shouldn't he have left with his other friends?'  
  
Professor McGonagall started speaking. "Miss Evans, since today, I have been aware of your skills, or lack there of, in transfiguration. I know that you are very able to be in this class and I have no doubt that you shouldn't have been placed in regular seventh years' transfiguration. But,"  
  
'Oh no, there's a but.'  
  
"I think you would excel better if you had a tutor."  
  
'Did I hear right?'  
  
"So I have taken the initiative to ask Mr. Potter,"  
  
Lily glanced at James as his head soon jerked up with the mention of his name.  
  
"He is unquestionably at the top of the class, and I think he should make the perfect tutor. You two will already be spending much time together because of Head duties, so it wouldn't be a problem with spending just another hour together on tutoring lessons. Do you agree Mr. Potter?"  
  
James looked at her as if she escaped from St. Mungo's and needed to be captured back to be placed into a solitary room for the mental cases.  
  
"Umm." That was all he could get out.  
  
"Great! I'll make a schedule. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to go back to my lesson planning and you two need to be in your next class."  
  
The two students stared dumbly at Professor McGonagall's retreating back and both wondered how she got them into this interesting predicament.  
  
Finally, Lily broke the uneasy silence. With narrowed eyes, she looked at James. "I hope you know that I hate you even more for that."  
  
And with that, Lily left the room to catch up with Jennifer and Ariana in History of Magic.  
  
~*~  
  
[ a/n: yay! I'm done. hehe well enjoy! I'll get the next chapter out by next week! Well maybe late next week :D I need to take some time to read my favorite piece of fiction, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. out in 4 days!!  
  
Btw, does anyone know how to do the bold and italics?? I'm clueless..  
  
Please do me a flavour and review! ]  
  
~meLisSa 


End file.
